HyperDimension Decade
by BlazingEdge
Summary: An American boy was one day looking at the Kamen Rider Decade stuff he received from a friend in Japan before he is suddenly taken to the HyperDimension where his Decade merchandise has become real. Now armed with the power of the tenth Heisei Rider Ace must help Nepgear, IF, and Compa rescue the captured CPU's, unite with the other CPU candidates, and defeat ASIC.
1. Prologue: Decade

_I don't own anything but my OC Ace_

* * *

A teen with brown hair who was wearing a red shirt and jeans plus running shoes was sitting inside his room home alone looking at stuff he got.

Ace was looking over the Decade cards his friend Yoku had sent him from Japan as a gift. He had just started to become interested in Kamen Riders due to his friends influence it was the main set of card Kamen Rider Decade used in the show and movies. Heck even Yoku sent the DecaDriver, the Ride Booker and K-Touch.

"Geez Yoku you really went all out." Ace said as he held up the Kamen Rider Decade card. He couldn't help but feel that it was special to him in a way.

"Whatever it's not like I'm going to need it right now." Ace put the card back inside the ride booker with the other cards before switching off the toys.

"_Someone please can anyone hear me" _a voice called out. Ace flinched as he still held the Decade merchandise in his hand still.

"Who's there!?" he exclaimed as he looked around his room he couldn't be hearing things could he?

"_Anyone please help we need help."_ The voice cried out as the end of one room began to distort before in front of it was a silver veil.

"W-w-w-w-what the?!" Ace panicked as the veil came closer before it passed over him as it vanished so did Ace.

"What going on?!" Ace yelled as he saw nothing but a silvery veil around him

"_Please we need someone to help save Gamindustri."_

* * *

**Cue Journey through the Decade**

**(Instrumental) The destroyer of Worlds; Decade what will he see as he travels to save one. **Card flew out of the picture of the last scene as they flew into Decade's mask who stood in a white area with data codes in the backround and picture films.

**(Miageru Hoshi) **Ace is seen walking down an alley in Planeptune's main city holding the Decade card.

**(Sorezonere no kishi ga kagayaite) **Ace looks at the card before it flashes to the other Kamen riders from Kiva to Kuuga. Nepgear is seen looking at the sky from the Basillicom as she remembers her sister.

**(Seiza no you) **IF is seen by her bike with Compa as their other allies are seen flashing on screen.

**(Sen ga musubu shunkan hajumaru legend) **Uni, Ram, and Rom and the Oracles for each land are seen looking at the entrance of Planeptune's main city as darkened images of the Heisei riders are seen with only their eye pieces in color.

**(Oorora yurameku jikuu koeta) **All of the CPUs are seen held captive ASIC commanders appear in front of them at the graveyard.

**(Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel World) **Ace freezes up as he falls into nothingness while the suits of each rider appear on his right side before it ends with Decade. The scene switches to Ace preparing to transform with the other CPU candidates.

**(On the road Daremo tabi no tochuu) **Decade stands with the IF, Compa, and Nepgear (in HDD form) weapons out as they are surrounded by monsters as Decade charges forward with his Ride Booker in sword mode.

**(Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame) **IF slashes the monster with her weapon alongside Compa as Nepgear fires at the monsters with her Gun-blade

**(Atarashii yoake to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou) **Decade skids to a stop before seeing silhouettes of 6 more riders before they vanish as he and Nepgear face down the Deity of Sin in the Gamindustri graveyard as they ready their finishers.

**(Mokugeki se yo) **Decade and Nepgear are seen on the Machine Decader riding off.

**(Journey through the Decade) **The two ride into a silver veil as it shatters with the 9 Hesei riders in battles pose behind them before they go in clockwise order with the four CPUs in the separate corners of the screen as the title appears

* * *

_**Prologue**_

"Alright who's there?" Ace demanded before he got a good look around to see himself in a very horrible looking area. It was red sky above and pieces of huge cables everywhere all over the place which was screaming 'death' as a tower with screens loomed over the whole place.

"Okay defiantly not in America anymore." Ace commented as he opened his Ride booker to check his card. "WHAT THE HELL!" he screamed all of his cards except the Decade cards were blank. "Just like Decade's Rider cards they're all sealed." Ace said as suddenly footsteps was coming his way as he hid behind a hill or whatever it was. _'Crap okay Ace what can I use to fight. Punches and ki- Ah hell with it I best just hit them repeatedly with the Ride Booker and hope that it enough.' _"YAAAAAH" Ace screamed charging at the source of footsteps.

"KYYYYAAAAAA"

"AAAAAAAAH"

_BANG, CRASH, BANG, GONG, DING_

For those not familiar with the classical cartoons Ace was right now in the middle of a dust cloud with two other people as he was using his toy like an actual book along with punches and kicks from both sides as body part such as heads, legs, fists could be seen.

"STOOOOOOP" someone in the dust cloud yelled as the fight halted with Ace above holding his ride booker above his head as he had his legs grabbed by a girl while another was read to slug him with an uppercut.

"The hell a kid?" a girl asked surprised by Ace being here. This girl was a long hair brunette with a green bow, wearing a large blue coat with a black top and shorts in one with a silver belt, silver boots, and apparently a lot of cell phones.

"Who you calling a kid your just as tall as me woman?!" Ace exclaimed not taking the kid comment very well.

"Please calm down you two." The other one said. This girl had creamy pink hair with curls; she was wearing a black headband, tan wool style tank top with unattached sleeves, a red plaid skirt, black choker, brown knee socks, and tan boots. "What are you doing here um?"

"Ace" the boy said as he put down his ride booker. "And for your question I really don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know this is the Gamindustri graveyard the base for ASIC." The brown haired girl said. "Why would you be here in a place of an organization like them?"

"Maybe he has amnesia like Nep-Nep did?" the other girl put in.

"No I remember everything but this place, Gamindustri graveyard was it, I didn't know the name or even where it is." Ace said

"Huh where have you been for the last few years?" the brunette asked. Ace was about to awnser back when…

"EEEKK" the pink girl yelled suddenly making the other two jump in surprise.

"What the heck lady?!" Ace said.

"Hey come on! What's wrong Compa." The girl asked

"I-I-I-I heard a moaning voice" Compa said.

"You did where?" the brunette asked with hope in her eyes.

"I think this way." Compa said point to the west.

"Alright kid listen you should stick with us it's very dangerous around." The other girl said. It made sense to Ace he was probably in another world so stick with them would be a good idea.

"Alright but I need some answers when we're done." Ace said as the girl nodded.

"Fair enough also Ace my name is IF." IF said.

"Right IF lets go." Ace said as they took off.

"H-h-hey, don't leave me here all alone!" Compa yelled in fright chasing after them.

* * *

**HD **

"There its Nep!" IF shouted as the three had gotten to the location of the moaning.

Ace saw a woman with a black swimsuit? Anyway she had purple hair in braided twin tails and D clips on her head plus bright blue eye with a symbol for power you would find on a game console. She was currently wrapped up by tentacles and she looked very weak

"Iffy… Compa…" she got out barely able to open her eyes

"Ge-Ge is here too! The other CPUs look at them " Compa yelled Ace was mainly focused on the one girl in front of him who he guess was 'Ge-Ge' A young girl with a lighter shade of purple almost pink in the same kind of wear as Nep except it was white and she had a hair clip too white with a blue center. "How horrible who would do this to them?" Compa asked.

"Nep snap out of it wouldja?!" IF exclaimed shaking the braided hair woman as she tried to slice the tentacle like wire with claws that were hidden away. "Damn she's out colds what with these tentacles?!"

"Don't attempt to free them by brute force Compa please utilized the Sharicite." A voice said into ear pieces Compa and IF had so Ace couldn't hear the voice.

"R-Right. It's somewhere in my handy dandy nurse's pouch." Compa said taking out a black purse as she search it.

"Sharicite?" Ace asked

"Something to give them back their energy." IF answered.

"AS IF I'LL ALLOW IT!" a voice boomed behind them as Ace looked back.

"MOVE YOUR **SES!" Ace shouted as he pushed them out of the way of a large axe weapon.

"WAAAAH" the girl screamed as the axe's blow nearly came down on them.

"Who are you punk?!" Ace said as he and the girl were getting up. The being was a huge armored thing black with blue accents, wing like appendages and an axe with a skull on it.

This was CFW Judge

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! For someone to be insane enough to come here is inconceivable!" the giant said. "3 long years I've remained still for too damn long! Finally I can destroy again."

"He's insane!" Ace exclaimed

"It looks like we got a fight Compa Ace I'll handle him go save Nepgear and the others!" IF said getting out her claws

"H-hai (Yes)" Compa said as the two ran to the CPUs she soon brought out a shard that looked crystal like with a power symbol in it. The crystal began to glow as the CPU's began to glow but Ace also saw that his Decadriver was glowing too.

"The hell what's going on?" Ace whispered to himself as he felt the driver it felt metallic and real. The Sharicites power flowed into all of them but the white suited girl was the only one to start to wake up.

"Ge-Ge are you back with us?" Compa asked as the tentacles were forced away as Ace caught Nepgear from what he tell she was beautiful that he felt blush creeping up on him. Ace helped Nepgear stand on her feet.

"Compa… I… I was" Nepgear got out obviously trying to get her bearing from being asleep for so long.

"I'm so happy you're alright. Let me get the other CPU's up too…" Compa said as Gear looked at Ace.

"Who are… you? Nepgear asked as Ace remember what was going on.

"Well I'm Ace and…" Ace began but found himself cut off by a scream.

"GAAAAAH" IF yelled as she was sent back by Judge

"Weak! So pathetically weak! Come on make the fight more interesting for me" Judge roared at IF.

"IF" Nepgear shouted in shock as she saw her one of her friends get sent flying near them.

"Gear?! Hehehe… now I feel stupid you have to see my in such a sorry state." IF sheepishly said. "Be careful this creep is freakishly strong."

"Let me help out too. We have to buy some time so everyone can recover." Compa said.

"I…I'll fight too." Nepgear said bringing a gunblade that looked really high tech.

"Ace stand back." IF said as Ace knew that he would just get in the way. He nodded before hiding behind a small hill near the CPUs

Nepgear fired shots from her gunblade as IF charged at Judge with Compa providing backup healing anyone hurt. Gear swung her sword at Judge before IF slashed him with Compa whacking him but found nothing working.

"WEAKLINGS" Judge roared as he sent IF and Compa flying.

"NO IF COMPA." Nepgear looked in terror as she saw the two panting in pain. She immediately glared at Judge before an aura surrounded her.

"CELESTIAL SEVERANCE" Nepgear yelled as she rushed at Judge with her gunblade before shooting like crazy before slashing him into the air before switching back the shooting him into the air. Nepgear then stabbed Judge before energy flowed into the blade as it paralyzed Judge before Gear flew back and ready one last blast of energy like a sniper creating an explosion.

"Did you get him?" IF asked as the smoke began to clear.

"That's it really? Is that all the strength you have?" Judge yelled as he came out of the smoke WITHOUT A SINGLE SCRATCH!

"OH GEEZ! That didn't even hurt him!" Ace exclaimed in shock from his hiding place.

"Ace are Nep and the others up yet?" IF asked as she and Compa were trying to stand. Ace looked toward the captured goddess only to see that they were still out.

"IF I think they won't be waking up anytime soon." Ace shouted back.

"Seriously?!" IF exclaimed "Then there is nothing else we can do here."

"Again I'm going to lose again." Nepgear panicked. "No no no no no no"

"This is a waste of time I'll finish you all here" Judge said as he swung his Axe at Gear who was frozen in fear.

"NEPGEAR" Ace screamed as he pushed her out of the swing taking the blow. "GAAAAAAAH"

"ACE" IF and Compa yelled as the boy weakly stood up.

"I'm alright" Ace weakly smiled.

"No I'm completely powerless I let him get hurt." Nepgear said as she saw the boy who she didn't even know get hit by the attack. "Wait if I use the last of the Sharicites power… Please be enough." The crystal that she had in her hands began to shine brightly as Judge was ready to slice them all in 2.

_SHIIIIIING_

"ARGGHHHHHH THE LIGHT MY EYES MY EYES" Judge roared as his eyes were blinded by the light.

"It worked nice Nepgear!" IF praised the young girl.

"Was it enough…Ugh" Nepgear got out before she fell flat on her face.

"Huh Ge-Ge?! This is no time to pass out again!" Compa exclaimed but it was no use Gear was out like a light.

"Seriously she had to lose conscious now of all times" IF said as Ace felt what little strength he had fade away too.

"Unforgivable when my retinal systems come back online I'll destroy all of you!" Judge roared at them.

"We have to run now!" Ace stated as he tried to stay awake as Compa pick up Nepgear and IF got Ace up on her back. "H-hey."

"You're not really in a position to run right now man." IF said as they all ran as far away from Judge as possible. Ace felt his eyelid get heavy before he began to lose consciousness with one last thought on his mind.

'_Nep…gear' _he thought as he went unconscious not knowing what was going to happen next.

_The image of Ace's face appears on the Decadriver as it closes up to show Decade's symbol on it but none of the rider symbols glowing at all._

* * *

_**Next Time:**_

Histoire: Do you have any idea how you got here?

Ace: I honestly don't know really?

?: You'll regret calling me an underling brats!

Nepgear: Why would you do that?!

Ace: I refuse to let someone be hurt because I couldn't do anything.

Nepgear: We won't lose to you!

Ace: "I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider remember that!

**-Kamen Ride-**

**-Decade-**

_**Welcome to Planeptune the quest begins.**_

?: So let us see if you are worthy of this power Decade.

_Well this is a story I'm going to do as a past time it won't be focused as much as Dimensional Heroes and DP journey. Anyway see ya next Chapter._


	2. Welcome to Planeptune the quest begins

_I don't own anything_

_Also by the way I'm using Rebirth 2 Sister Generation for this crossover._

* * *

**So Far on HyperDimension Decade**

_Ace: W-w-w-w-w-what the_

_? : We need someone to help save Gameindustri_

_Ace: Defiantly not in America anymore!_

_IF: There its Nep!_

_Judge: So pathetically weak!_

_Ace: We have to run!_

Ace was floating in a clouded area as if he was sleeping in air. He was barely feeling anything what so ever.

'_Am I dead' _he thought floating endlessly in the air. _'No I can't be this has to be a dream.'_

'_D...de'_

'_Who's there?'_

'_Decade'_

'_Decade that's not my name'_

'_Decade this world teeters on the edge of destruction.'_

'_What?'_

'_Please…must…destroy'_

"_What was that?! Hey wait!'_

"WAIT" Ace yelled as he shot up out of bed before he looked around. "A dream?" he asked before looking around to see a normal bed room. "All seems normal." Ace opened the shades to look outside as he stood wide eyed.

"Defiantly no dream." Outside he was seeing high-tech buildings that one would never see in America. "But that pegs the question. WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" Ace yelled out loud.

* * *

**Cue Journey through the Decade**

**(Instrumental) The destroyer of Worlds; Decade what will he see as he travels to save one. **Card flew out of the picture of the last scene as they flew into Decade's mask who stood in a white area with data codes in the backround and picture films.

**(Miageru Hoshi) **Ace is seen walking down an alley in Planeptune's main city holding the Decade card.

**(Sorezonere no kishi ga kagayaite) **Ace looks at the card before it flashes to the other Kamen riders from Kiva to Kuuga. Nepgear is seen looking at the sky from the Basillicom as she remembers her sister.

**(Seiza no you) **IF is seen by her bike with Compa as their other allies are seen flashing on screen.

**(Sen ga musubu shunkan hajumaru legend) **Uni, Ram, and Rom and the Oracles for each land are seen looking at the entrance of Planeptune's main city as darkened images of the Heisei riders are seen with only their eye pieces in color.

**(Oorora yurameku jikuu koeta) **All of the CPUs are seen held captive ASIC commanders appear in front of them at the graveyard.

**(Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel World) **Ace freezes up as he falls into nothingness while the suits of each rider appear on his right side before it ends with Decade. The scene switches to Ace preparing to transform with the other CPU candidates.

**(On the road Daremo tabi no tochuu) **Decade stands with the IF, Compa, and Nepgear (in HDD form) weapons out as they are surrounded by monsters from Gameindustri and multiple Kamen rider enemies as Decade charges forward with his Ride Booker in sword mode.

**(Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame) **IF slashes the monster with her weapon alongside Compa as Nepgear fires at the monsters with her Gun-blade.

**(Atarashii yoake to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou) **Decade skids to a stop before seeing silhouettes of 6 more riders before they vanish as he and Nepgear face down the Deity of Sin in the Gamindustri graveyard as they ready their finishers.

**(Mokugeki se yo) **Decade and Nepgear are seen on the Machine Decader riding off.

**(Journey through the Decade) **The two ride into a silver veil as it shatters with the 9 Hesei riders in battles pose behind them before they go in clockwise order with the four CPUs in the separate corners of the screen as the title appears

* * *

**Welcome to Planeptune the quest begins.**

"Ace is awake." IF said bluntly from the ground floor of the Basilicom. After escaping when Ace fell unconscious she and Compa returned to Planeptune and had put Ace and Nepgear in separate rooms for recovery.

"It appears he is." A small fairy like person said she was sitting on a book. She had light blond hair, white hat, blue ear pieces, purple dress, white socks and shoes, and wings that are four pieces and resemble a butterfly. This was Histoire Planeptune's Oracle.

"Right anyway Histoire did you finish your examination of Ace's item?" IF asked. Floating in the center of the table were Compa, IF, and Histoire was Ace's toy Decadriver with the other items off to the side.

"Not exactly the only thing was able to tell in three days was that this item was somehow able to absorb some of the Sharicite's energy when it was being used but only a little but the rest for some reason is impossible for me to analysis without 3 weeks of searching." The tome fairy said as she took the Decadriver down and put it near the rider booker while IF had the Kamen Rider Cards fanned out. "I should be able to do it without this anymore but I believe we should ask Ace when he comes down."

"OI" Speaking of said teen, Ace had just come down to see IF and co with all his Decade stuff. "What are you doing with my stuff?"

"Relax Ace we just got concern when Histoire sensed Share energy from it." IF said as Ace collected his cards into his booker.

"Who?" Ace asked as IF pointed toward the small fairy. "You're Histoire?"

"Yes I am Ace it nice to meet you I would like to thank you for helping save Nepgear." Histoire said floating up to him. "But I believe that we all some explaining to do for we both require answers."

Ace knew that Histoire would require answers and he needed to know more about this place. "Ok where to start."

Overtime Ace had told them all about the fact that he was from another world at first IF and the others were in disbelief but considering the fact that he ended up in enemy territory and did not know anything about Gamindustri or the CPUs. In turn IF told them all about Gamindustri, a place that had 4 lands each governed by a goddess or CPU for official terms who were powered by the people's faith in them. The CPU's are also in a way were the creators of video games like the ones he knew back home.

"If that is so then what is ASIC?" Ace asked.

"ASIC is a criminal group who worship Arfoire, the Deity of Sin, by increasing the shares they receive, they get the closer their chances of reviving her becomes greater." Histoire said.

"They even have the kids believe piracy and copying game is natural to the world." Compa added.

"So basically they are causes everyone to think that copying and all that crud is alright. The CPU's must have done something right?" Ace said.

"Three years ago Ge-Ge and the CPUs all went to the graveyard to take them down but as you saw…" Compa said looking down in sadness

"Dang it sounds like I just got pulled into a war here." Ace said as he looked at his Decadriver.

"Ace if you are from another world, do you have any idea how you got here?"

"I honestly don't know really?" Ace asked mainly to himself as he picked up the Decadriver. "I never expected any of this. I really need to figure out how to get home I don't really belong here."

"Ace" Compa said sadly. The teen was taken from his home and now stuck in a place he didn't know about and knew nobody here.

"I need some air excuse me." Ace said as he stood up and walked to the entrance of the Basillicom.

* * *

Ace looked at around the city from the corner of his eyes while his hands were in his pocket.

'_Why, why was I brought here I was supposed to live a normal life and now I'm in a world that is alien to me.'_

"_Because your power is needed Ace," _Someone said as Ace turned to see…

"WHAT THE HELL Kazuraba Kouta!" Ace shouted as he saw everything stop as if he was frozen in time itself. The only ones moving were him and the Man of Beginning also known as Kamen Rider Gaim.

"I'm glad you know who I am Ace." Kouta smiled relieved.

"B-b-b-but h-h-h-h-how… I m-m-m-m-m-mean…Why are you here Kouta?" Ace asked in shock seeing one of the Kamen Riders who actually obtained godhood right in front of him hell he was supposed to be an actor but he was right in front of him..

"We need your help actually." Kouta said seriously as a flash of light blinded Ace. The next thing Ace knew he was above the sky but he saw four lands which he had to guess was all of Gamindustri.

"HOLY CANOLIES" Ace yelled in shock that he was in the middle of the sky.

"Ace" Kouta said. "This world is being used to cause destruction in our world. You have heard of the Deity of Sin right."

"Yeah I have it supposed to be the goddess ASIC worships why?"

"If the goddess is revived not only will it destroy this world and every other world. To make matters worse monsters from our sekai(1) are somehow coming into this one"

"WHAT?!" Ace yelled…again. "But can't you or Tsukasa do something I mean he's a world traveler and you're well a god? Hell can't any of the riders do something?"

"Unfortunately none of the other riders can come here for some reason I'm even using a lot of power just to talk to you. Something in this world is preventing any rider from coming in here but you can." Kouta explained

"Me why?"

"Because you have the power to save this world as its Kamen Rider. For some reason you are able to become the Kamen rider for Gamindustri."

"Me a rider I think you've got the wrong guy I mean I'm just a teen who is just from America I probably screw up." Ace said as he looked at his Decade card he pulled from his pocket.

"Ace listen I know this seems like a lot but we need you to help and we decide what we do in life even if it is pre-destined but and in your own way your special now please do you want to help these people?"

Ace looked the city as he saw images of parents playing with their kids and felt some memories come to him from his childhood. He then looked at his Decade card with determination.

"What do I need to do?" Ace asked. Kouta smiled and pointed at his pocket containing his Decadriver.

"Become this world Kamen Rider and help the CPUs. Ace please we're counting on you." With that the Fruit Samurai Rider was gone in a flash of light.

Ace opened his eyes to see everything in Planeptune was moving again. Ace then looked at his Decade card and at the city.

"Ace there you are" he heard IF shout. Ace turned to see IF, Compa, and Nepgear walking up to him.

"IF Compa" Ace said as he put his card away.

"Thank god you were gone for an hour and you didn't come back." IF said with a glare.

"Sorry, sorry I'm ok now really." Ace said putting his hands up in defense as Ace looked at Nepgear who quickly found the ground interesting. Nepgear had a dark shade of purple then in her other form as she wore a white and purple sailor girl like outfit with a yellow ribbon like piece with an N in the center, white choker, white and pink striped socks, a white belt like purse on her leg, and a D pad button in her hair.

"Oh Ge-Ge this is Ace. We found him in the graveyard before finding you" Compa said introducing the other worlder.

"You must be Nepgear right?" Ace said but found Nepgear bowing in shame.

"I'm so sorry if only I was stronger I could have…" Nepgear said in shame as the memory of Ace taking the hit was still fresh in her mind.

"Don't worry I'm fine now see." Ace smiled.

"Goodness it is not alright! You could've been…" Nepgear did want to dare to think about.

"I'm fine really IF what are you all doing right now." Ace asked.

Compa went to answer for them but IF grabbed her shoulder. "Excuse us for a sec." IF said as she and the other girls huddled together like football players. Ace tried to listen but found it hard to hear with the constant noises around Planeptune. After a few minutes they came back.

"Ace we've figured out a way to rescue the CPU's by obtaining the mascot disc from all the lands." IF said.

"We were going to location of Planeptune's when we found you here." Compa said.

"We also wanted to ask if you wanted to help us considering you don't know how to get home and there is strength in numbers."

Ace looked at the driver in his pocket before looking at the girls. "Count me in." he said as he pulled out his ride booker and put it in sword mode much to everyone's surprise.

"Goodness!" Nepgear yelped in shock.

"How did you do that!" IF shouted in shock "Wait if that book was a sword why didn't you use it before!?"

"Hey I just found out women so sue!" Ace snapped back as he folded it back up. "Where is the Mascot anyway?"

"Deep inside the dungeon of Virtua Forest" IF said as pointed to trees in the distance.

"Looks like we better start walking."

_(Ace has joined the team.)_

Ace suddenly froze up before looking around fast. "What the hell who's playing music right now?!" he exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" IF said as the group looked at him weirdly.

"You know what never mind."

* * *

_Map Animation Mario style: Mini versions of Ace, Nepgear, IF, and Compa were seen on a small version of Planeptune's city before we see them walking through a lot of trees before hearing them scream as they ran out the exits with bees chasing them. The four immediately hide behind a tree before the bees simply fly past them as they sigh with relief before heading for the forest depth._

* * *

"I hate bees." Ace panted as he looked at the area they were in it looked more like a swamp than a forest now.

"You're not the only one you know." IF panted as they all soon looked around the area which was giving Ace the feeling of a something from a game.

"Is the Mascot here?" Nepgear asked for confirmation.

"Which path should we take first?" Compa asked as IF noticed a tulip like monster twitching a bit

"Hmm Crap don't move that monster is acting strange!" IF said as they looked at the monster.

"A tulip that's a monster please this little guy would only give us spring allergies." Ace laughed thinking IF was overreacting. What he did not see was the tulip become blackstatic as it change colors making it darker and grey making it more menacing.

"Ace look out!" Nepgear yelped.

"Hmm" Ace looked back at the tulip as it charged right for him. "HOLY…"

_CLANG_

Ace luckily brought his ride booker in sword mode to block the monster as more of the same kind showed up. "Not cute anymore HELP PLEASE"

"What the goodness happened" Nepgear asked as Ace slashed the tulip monster before he switched his weapon to gun mode as one hit him in the leg before it got blasted.

"Monsters are vulnerable to the Deity of Sin's influence can get very powerful fast and when influenced they become even more vicious we call it going viral." IF said as she slashed one of the viral monsters with his quatars while Compa whacked them with her syringe. Nepgear had brought out a beam sword and stuck one of them.

"HAAAAH" Ace yelled as he slashed one of the monsters with the ride booker as he felt himself feel like a warrior every second he held it in battle almost as if it was guiding him. IF slashed at the monsters while Compa whacked a couple with her syringe while spinning. Nepgear slashed one with her Beam Sword as another whacked her in the back with two more showing up before growling as the struck her before jumping.

"AAAAHHH" Nepgear suddenly froze up in fear as she flashed back to someone with a large scythe ready to strike down Nepgear in the graveyard with the other CPUs lying defeated she felt everything was hopeless.

"GEAR" Ace shouted as he slashed the monsters away from her destroying them in the process. He saw how frozen with fear she was. _'All that time in the graveyard must traumatized her.'_

"Nepgear, Nepgear its ok." Ace said grabbing her shoulders trying to calm her down as she calmed down.

"I-I'm ok Ace" Nepgear stuttered nervously as he smiled before helping her up.

"Hey you two the mascot isn't going to find itself!" IF exclaimed at the two.

"Sorry we're coming!" Ace and Gear yelped as they ran over to them.

After running into a few monsters and beating them Ace and co went deeper into the forest dungeon as far as they could.

"Damn it all a whole hour gone by and we still haven't seen that." Ace said fuming a bit. "Do we even know what it looks like?"

"Histoire didn't say what it would look like but I know we'll know what it is when we see it." Compa said.

"Wait is that it over there?! I think I see something!" IF said pointing in fronts of them.

"Me too wait someone's over there too." Compa said.

"Seems as if that person is trying to break something…" It suddenly hit Nepgear like a kick to the face what that person could be breaking. "What the goodness please stop!"

Ace saw the person was a girl with a grey mouse themed hoodie with a green hair and grey skin holding an iron pipe who just stopped hitting what she was hitting.

"Huh who the hell are you four better stay out of my way." She threatened glaring at them.

"That's our line woman what the heck are you doing to the mascot?!" Ace yelled

"Uh destroying it duh! Orders from ASIC. They're a nuisance."

"You're a member of ASIC then?" IF said glaring.

"Heh Not like I got any reason to explain myself to you but… All right." The woman said. "I'm a proud and mighty member of ASIC's front-line infantry. Don't you forget it!"

"So in other words an Underling" Ace said bluntly getting a shock look from the newly name Underling.

"Definitely an Underling" Nepgear agreed.

"Miss Underling is definitely an underling." Compa said.

"What?! Where the hell do you get off calling me an Underling?" Underling snapped

"Well that depends if you rather be call minion or grunt or maybe a mook," Ace joked getting laughs from his group. "Now beat before we beat you like any other grunt in a video game?"

"If she's just an underling maybe I can fight her." Nepgear said as Ace looked a Gear. _'Man you really need a confidence booster Gear.' _Unfortunately for the team Gear's last sentence lit the short fuse Underling had.

"UGH Underling this, Underling that enough already. Now you've really pissed me off! You'll regret calling me an underling you brats, hey bug boy get out her and kick their asses to the grave!"

"Bug boy?" everyone else questioned before…

_**BANG**_

"AHHH" Nepgear yelled as she was decked in the stomach with a punch.

"What the hell…" Ace and co saw the attacker being a warrior with a black body suit, red armor on his torso, and gauntlets with gold parts on his ankles, wrists, and neck, with the helmet being styled after a stag beetle and red eye pieces with gold stag beetle horns. "Kamen Rider Kuuga" he breathed what was the first Heisei rider doing here Gaim said that none of the original riders could be here.

"And don't forget me." Underling yelled as she closed the gap between her and IF and Compa as she slammed her iron pipe into the girls' stomachs.

"Geez how is she this strong." IF said holding her stomach.

"Is it because of ASIC having so many of this area's share." Compa said.

"For so much bark you brats have no bite." Underling said she readied to hit Ace but the Ride Booker blocked her strike.

"What did you do to Kuuga he's not supposed to act like this answer me?!" Ace demanded.

"Why should you know hell I just got him from my superiors and that's all you need to know." Kuuga ran toward Ace, who was still in a dead lock, before delivering a jump kick at Ace who was sent toward the weaken girls as they struggled to stand. "Now to kill all of you starting with…" Underling saw that Nepgear was quivering the most who let out a frightened 'eep' "Let's start with you brat." Underling readied her bar to hit Nepgear's head when…

"WATCH OUT"

_**BAM**_

"AHHHHH" Ace screamed in pain as he took a hit to the back from an iron pipe but used his position to kick Underling away from him.

"Ace" Nepgear was stunned twice this boy had protected from an attack getting hurt in the process.

"Phew you're okay" Ace said

"Goodness no it's not okay. Why would you do that?! I'm not even caring my own weight."

"I refuse to let someone be hurt because I couldn't do anything." Ace stated much to the team's shock.

"I don't understand?"

"Back at the graveyard IF and Compa did everything to help you and the CPU's while I just watched on like a wimp and see you all get clobbered by judge not any more I'm going to protect my friends this time!" Ace said as he pulled out his Decadriver and attached it to his waist as the belt from around him.

"Yuck enough with the soap opera crap IF you two weaklings want to die together then be my guest." Underling said. "Hey Kuuga get ready to take them out." She said but Ace stood up very confident.

"It's true we are weak at times and we fail but that is when we learn from our mistakes and become stronger just as Nepgear has fallen we shall help her become stronger and stronger until we crush ASIC!" Ace proclaimed.

"Who the hell are you even?" Underling asked still being unfazed but glared at him.

"I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider remember that!" Ace stated as he looked at Nepgear who looked at him. "Nepgear stand up because now is the time to show your power."

Nepgear looked unsure at this but felt Ace squeeze her hand. "Don't worry I'll be fighting right by you." Suddenly Ace felt energy from him be transferred into her he didn't know how but he let it happen.

"This is…" Nepgear was in awe as she felt her strength return. "You're right I will get stronger for my friend I won't let that happen." Nepgear proclaimed as Ace soon pulled out his Decade card as he open up the card slot on his driver.

"Ready?" Ace smiled as Nepgear did the same as they glared at Underling and Kuuga.

"HENSHIN" Ace yelled as he placed the card into the driver.

**-Kamen Ride-**

Ace returned the driver to its original position as the Decade Symbol appeared in front of the driver.

**-Decade-**

Suddenly the symbols of the nine other Heisei riders appeared in clockwise around him before they became grey silhouettes of his armor before merging into Ace as energy card appeared in front of him before they collided into Ace's mask giving the armor its color.

The armor was magenta, black, and white. A white and black X was on his chest connecting to his shoulder. The lens on his mask was green as some of the cards were coming out of the mask like fins and the signal pointer on the mask flashed yellow.

Ace knew this armor by heart he was now Kamen Rider Decade.

Meanwhile Nepgear's body flashed as she transformed into the same form she had when in Gameindustri graveyard otherwise known as Purple Sister for official terms.

"W-w-w-w-what they both transformed. Crap and one of you is a CPU?!" Underling stammered in surprise. It was bad enough Nepgear had transformed but now Ace had similar armor to the rider she had just got from her superiors.

"Prepare yourself. We won't lose to you!" Nepgear declared as she readied her gunblade.

"Argh get them you idiot!" Underling shouted at Kuuga who ran right at them but Decade delivered at kick right at the rider sending him away.

"I got Kuuga you get the grunt." Decade said as he ran for the first Heisei rider.

"Damn it I'm neither a grunt nor Underling!"

"You may want to look up front grunt." Decade said as he blocked a strike from Kuuga who just went into his blue Dragon form using a staff, after getting a piece a metal, to try and hit Decade.

"Huh" Underling just saw Nepgear slam her sword into Underling's gut while she was distracted.

Decade slammed his foot into Kuuga's stomach as the puppet rider punched the tenth rider in the gut before Ace converted the Ride booker to sword mode as he pulled out a card after slashing Kuuga.

"I won't allow you to be used for evil Kuuga. Try this," Decade said slotting in a card before closing the driver again.

**-Attack Ride: Slash-**

Decade did what the driver announced but the card allowed more hologram energy blades to be created increasing the damage. Decade slashed more as Kuuga tried to fight off the sword but found it hard to with his current form. Kuuga immediately went into his Titan form as he fought Decade sword for sword. Kuuga pushed Decade back as he slashed the magenta armored warrior.

Ace knowing that Kuuga had gotten high defense and attack going into this form decided to try something different.

**-Attack Ride: Illusion-**

Immediately 2 more clones of Decade appeared from behind Ace before lining up as they drew their ride bookers and put them in gun mode. All three Decade pulled out the same card before slotting it in the driver.

**-Attack Ride Blast (x3)-**

"BANG" The Decades all fired off rapid fire shots at Kuuga who couldn't dodge due to his slower speed that came with Titan. The 2 copy Decades all disappeared as Ace ran Kuuga. The rider decided to use Peagasus Form wielding a bow gun.

Kuuga fired off shots at Decade who was hit by some as he began to blast Kuuga too like they were having a gun showdown.

Nepgear fired off shots from the air as Underling tried to swing at Gear but having flight capabilities does grant one an advantage against one who could only use a club as a weapon.

"Damn it come down and fight fair!" Underling yelled up at her.

"Please like your one to fight fair!" IF retorted from across the battlefield.

Nepgear decide to go in for a couple of slashes that Underling couldn't block due to her flight speed.

**-Attack Ride: Invisible-**

With Decade he had just used the invisible card to vanish from Kuuga's sight, who was forced back into Mighty form due to the damage he was taking from Decade's gun attacks. Suddenly without warning Decade had slashed Kuuga's back sending him into Underling.

"Hey watch it idiot!" Underling yelled as Nepgear and Decade nodded at each other. Nepgear gathered energy into herself and Decade pulled out another card with the magenta replaced with yellow and it Decade's symbol on the image with a grey background. Decade immediately placed the card in the driver and closed it up.

**Final Attack Ride: D-D-D-Decade**

Copies of the card in holograms lined up in front of Decade as Nepgear charged at the enemy duo.

"Mirage Dance" Nepgear yelled as she perform a multitude of slashes before ending it with one last slash.

"Dimension Kick" Decade yelled as he jumped into the air with the cards forming a ramp straight toward the two enemies. Decade descended with a flying kick passing through each one getting more power in his kick before passing through the last one making contact with the two causing an explosion from the powered up kick that all Kamen Rider finishers are known for.

"AAAHHHH" Underling was sent flying towards the steps to the Mascot but for Kuuga he vanished back into a black Kamen Rider card before it burned away in black flames. Suddenly Decade's ride booker opened up as three cards for Kuuga shot into his hand. One card had Kuuga's face on it; another was his final from ride, and lastly the final attack ride card for him too.

"So that's how I've got to get them back. But that makes him a fake then." Decade said to himself as he opened up the Driver powering down in the process.

"Ge-Ge Ace that was amazing" Compa said.

"Gah damn it transforming and stuff come on that's not fair!" Underling complained.

"I'll spare your life if you leave now in peace." Nepgear said as she had yet to transform back into her human form.

"'Oh yes ma'am thank you so much…' If you think I'd say that pull head out of your *ss I got a job to do." Underling said as made a brake for the Mascot Disc. Ace immediately got his Ride Booker into gun mode but it was too late to shoot. "Why would I listen to you HAAAAAH!"

_CRASSSSH _Underling had just shattered the disc into many pieces much to everyone else's horror.

"No the Mascot" Compa exclaimed in horror as their hope to save the world and the CPU's was literally shattered before their eyes.

"Hah serves it right I'm all done here next up Lastation's Mascot."

"No way you're leaving after that!" Ace yelled ready to shoot again but suddenly Underling ran past them faster than you could say Kamen Rider. "Jeez she's too fast for her own good."

"Oh no… the Mascot…" Nepgear said as they saw it shatter before their eyes when suddenly…

"Worry not CPU candidate." A voice said.

"A voice…but how?" Nepgear asked

"I'm this nation's Mascot how unexpected to have my body destroyed while I was sleeping."

"So are you okay… I mean you're talking after your body got smashed to pieces"

" 'Okay' is not quite accurate but fortunately I was able to separate part of my power from my body." The mascot said. "Here I will give you what power I have left to you." Nepgear suddenly saw purple streams of light enter her body as she glowed that color.

"Goodness this is the power of a nation's Mascot" Nepgear breathed in awe she felt so much power flow through her body

"CPU candidate I have no way of know what has transpired since I began my long slumber. But I have faith that you will use my power for a justice cause" and with that the presence of the Mascot they were feeling disappeared.

"And it's gone now." IF said as Ace put his ride booker away. "Close one though."

"Yes but we managed. All thanks to you Ace." Nepgear smiled at the boy.

"Aw come I just helped out." Ace said bashfully.

"No fair Ace got to act all brave and lovey dovey with Ge-Ge…" Compa pouted.

"What no I mean it's not like that… I'm not lovey dovey with Gear" Ace argued red with embarrassment.

"I don't know you were holding her hand pretty tight and saying thing that would raise affection points" IF said deciding to tease Ace and Nepgear's scene.

"Aw for the love… that's it I'm going to report to Histoire." Ace said running off as Nepgear changed back.

"Ace wait for us please!" Nepgear yelled as the girls chased after him unknown to anyone someone was standing where the Mascot stood holding a card.

"Decade let us see if you are worthy of this power." He said.

* * *

Later at the Basillicom…

"It appears that you were able to acquire power from the nation's mascot however…" Histoire said.

"We now know that ASIC and its cronies are now aware of them but also have as Ace said Kamen Rider copies helping them." IF said.

"What are Kamen Riders anyway?" Nepgear asked Ace.

"Warriors that fight for Humanity's freedom. When someone calls for help a rider will come running to help them. Kuuga is one of them but that was a fake because the Kuuga I know wouldn't try to help ASIC" Ace said recalling Tsukasa's and Haruto's words in the final episode of Kamen Rider Wizard.

"So that pink warrior you were was a Kamen Rider?" Compa asked.

"Yes that was Kamen Rider Decade and IT NOT PINK ITS MAGENTA!" Ace roared as they sweatdropped.

"So Ace will ASIC have any more of those Riders with them?" IF asked

"Most likely but we should worry about them later right know I'm more concerned about what Underling said."

"Miss Underling did say that she was going to take a trip to Lastation next" Compa said.

"We should chase her quick or she'll get their ahead of us again." Nepgear said determined to not let ASIC destroy another Mascot disc.

"I see Nepgear's passion has been relit." Histoire said happily.

"Um yes… I'm still fighting off some of my fears but I should be fine now especially with Ace." Nepgear smiled.

"Excellent I suggest you do as I said and hurry to Lastation next. Regain Shares and seek the Mascot. Oh… I nearly forgot to give you important piece of advice." Histoire said. "CPU candidates like Nepgear reside in both Lastation and Lowee I recommend you seek their aid as well."

"That would be helpful there is strength in number." Ace said.

"That would also make them Blanc and Noire's younger sisters." Compa said as Ace remembered that they both were the names of the CPU's for the two nations.

"CPU candidates… Other girls like me." Nepgear realized.

"Each nation has their own problem to deal with so they might refuse at first but contact is vital. After all I'm certain they desire to save their sisters." Histoire said to Gear.

"Looks like we have a plan let's go to Lastastion!" IF said.

"Yeah team." Ace said as he put his hand out the other girls realized what he was doing and put their hands on top of one another's.

"Team!" they shouted together.

_The scene freezes with the image in the driver as it closes up this time having Kuuga's symbol lit up._

* * *

**Next Time HyperDimension Decade:**

Ace: So this Laststation looks like something from Steampunk Ages

**-Kuuga-**

Compa: EH he just became Kuuga!

?: Stay away from me!

Nepgear: Uni…

Kamen Rider ? : You will be defeated by my hand.

Ace: Oh crap!

**Lastation: A Rider on the attack**

* * *

**Omake: Daily break room Chaos! (1)**

Inside the break room for Blazing Edge fanfiction cast for the stories he has Nepgear was walking to IF, Compa, and Ace as they sat next to the cast for Dimensional Heroes today with her lunch.

"Damn you think that he would hurry up with our next chapter already!" Riku said as he ate a sandwich.

"He said he is trying but it's very hard to do a chapter using a movie and Kingdom heart elements in it especially the dialogue." IF said as she was looking at her phone.

"Blaze did say you guys were next though." Compa added as Sora noticed what Ace was eating.

"Ace are you eating pasta?" Sora asked.

"Yeah found it in the fridge next to the pudding why?" Ace asked as he finished it up. Sora and co minus Luigi and Mario who were not here at the moment looked wide eyed in terror.

"Ace that's Mario's!" Lucas yelled over hearing them at the other table.

"Who's?"

"WHO TOUCHED MY PASTA?!" Mario screamed from the kitchen as he ran into the room with the Fusion Key out in pasta depraved anger.

"He did." Bowser said on the villians side pointing at Ace.

"HUH" Ace said why he was ratted out so fast

"You better run man." Riku said.

"HUH"

"YOU SONOVA! I'LL END YOU!" Mario roared at Ace before he flew right at him.

"OH MAMA MIAHAHAHAHA" Ace yelled as he and Mario flew into Pikachu's ketchup bottle sending it into the wall shattering.

"PIKA" he yelled in horror before he zapped Mario and Ace, or tried to instead getting IF's phone.

"AAAAAAH! YOU LITTLE RAT!" IF screamed in horror before in rage before nearly everyone was fighting except Kairi, Dawn, Compa, Nepgear, and Yoshi.

"Goodness shouldn't we stop them?" Nepgear asked frighten by this

"Nah best to stay out it." Dawn said

"Nearly happens every day." Yoshi said as he ate popcorn. Nepgear and Compa looked wide eyed at each other this was natural they hate to see a bad day in this room.

* * *

(1)Sekai- Japanese for World


	3. Lastation: A Rider on the Attack

_Couldn't help myself, I had to make this chapter before going back to Dimensional Heroes. I promise anyone who reads it that the next chapter will be up before anything else._

_I don't own anything but my OC's_

* * *

**So far on HyperDimension Decade**

_Ace: WHERE THE HELL AM I_

_Histoire: ASIC is a criminal group who worship Arfoire, the Deity of Sin, by increasing the shares they receive, they get the closer their chances of reviving her becomes greater._

_Compa: What are you doing to the Mascot?_

_Underling: Uh destroying it, duh. Orders from ASIC, they're a nuisance._

_Ace: Kamen Rider Kuuga._

_Ace: Nepgear stand up its time to show your true power._

_Nepgear: We won't lose._

_Ace: I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider remember that._

* * *

The man who was at the location of the Mascot after Ace and co left was sitting atop of a Lastation building with a hoodie on concealing his face.

"So Decade has shown up in this world huh." The man said raising his hand out to his side. After that a gray veil appeared, similar to what brought Ace to this world.

Out of the veil came a Kamen Rider but this one was a bronze armored one with a black body suit and silver gauntlets and leg armor. The belt it had was a V buckle with a black object in it, on it was the image of a crab. The armor of the rider was styled after a crab with his arm possessing pincer claws like a crab known as the Scissor Visor. This is Kamen Rider Scissors.

"Scissors draw out Decade and defeat him, but don't kill him I want the pleasure for myself." Scissors wordlessly nodded before vanishing inside a Mirror. The man grinned sickly as he knew this game has begun.

* * *

**Cue Journey through the Decade**

**(Instrumental) The destroyer of Worlds; Decade what will he see as he travels to save one. **Cards flew out of the picture of the last scene as they flew into Decade's mask who stood in a white area with data codes in the backround and picture films.

**(Miageru Hoshi) **Ace is seen walking down an alley in Planeptune's main city holding the Decade card.

**(Sorezonere no kishi ga kagayaite) **Ace looks at the card before it flashes to the other Kamen riders from Kiva to Kuuga. Nepgear is seen looking at the sky from the Basillicom as she remembers her sister.

**(Seiza no you) **IF is seen by her bike with Compa as their other allies are seen flashing on screen.

**(Sen ga musubu shunkan hajumaru legend) **Uni, Ram, and Rom and the Oracles for each land are seen looking at the entrance of Planeptune's main city as darkened images of the Heisei riders are seen with only their eye pieces in color.

**(Oorora yurameku jikuu koeta) **All of the CPUs are seen held captive ASIC commanders appear in front of them at the graveyard.

**(Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel World) **Ace freezes up as he falls into nothingness while the suits of each rider appear on his right side before it ends with Decade. The scene switches to Ace preparing to transform with the other CPU candidates.

**(On the road Daremo tabi no tochuu) **Decade stands with the IF, Compa, and Nepgear (in HDD form) weapons out as they are surrounded by monsters as Decade charges forward with his Ride Booker in sword mode.

**(Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame) **IF slashes the monster with her weapon alongside Compa as Nepgear fires at the monsters with her Gun-blade

**(Atarashii yoake to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou) **Decade skids to a stop before seeing silhouettes of 6 more riders before they vanish as he and Nepgear face down the Deity of Sin in the Gamindustri graveyard as they ready their finishers.

**(Mokugeki se yo) **Decade and Nepgear are seen on the Machine Decader riding off.

**(Journey through the Decade) **The two ride into a silver veil as it shatters with the 9 Hesei riders in battles pose behind them before they go in clockwise order with the four CPUs in the separate corners of the screen as the title appears

**Lastation: A rider on the attack.**

* * *

_Map animation: Ace and co are seen as they run across the map heading for Lastation when they accidentally went inside a cave by accident before a loud roar was heard making them scream as they ran out of the cave with a bear appearing outside the cave comically screaming at them in gibberish before going back inside as Ace and co arrived at Lastation._

* * *

"Is this going to be a running theme with us?" Ace asked as they all panted.

"With the way this story is, I have to say yes." IF panted removing a twig from her hair as Compa and Nepgear dusted themselves off.

Ace looked around Lastation to see many black colored buildings with most of them being factories.

"So this is Lastation looks like something from the SteamPunk Ages." Ace noted.

"It's also chock full of nifty gadgets and machines," Nepgear looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Is this your first time coming here Ge-Ge?" Compa asked

"Yes, but I've heard stories from Neptune about it. She'd bring me baggies of gears sometimes." Nepgear said, before getting stars and sparkles in her eyes. "Oooh, this place looks like so much fun for tinkering…! It'd be great if we could look around more…"

"Easy girl no need to go the girly shopping stereotype right now." Ace said half joking, half serious.

"Y-yeah you're right. We have to do our best or Lastation will be in danger. Must. Not. Window shop."

"Iffy do you know of any leads?" Compa asked.

"Well we should head for the guild first and get Intel, while recovering some shares there by taking." IF said

"I'm all for it but where is it?" Ace asked as IF pointed towards a large building with many windows, which looked a bit bare for a place where most people would be working for their daily lives. "For a place for people to make a living here, it kinda lacks people."

"It just shows that ASIC controls the majority of this place, I hope we can get some legit intel here." IF said as the four walked into the building.

"Then while you do that me and Ace we'll go accept a few quests" Nepgear said getting an eyebrow from Ace.

"Ok you play nice with each other." Compa teased.

"Yeah there's a closet in the back if you need it." IF said as they two teased victims blushed.

"W-w-what the goodness I didn't mean it like that." Nepgear said flushing red with Ace in embarrassment.

"Jerks the both of you, let's go Gear." Ace said, refusing to take this teasing, as he grabbed Gear by the hand making her blush even more crimson from the contact.

"Ah young love." Compa said and IF shook her head, Ace had no idea what he was in for.

"Where's the sign up for quests Gear?" Ace asked, but the lilac haired girl was still blushing from the contact. "Gear!"

"W-w-what oh its over there." Nepgeear said snapping out of her blushing moments as she walked to desk not seeing another girl doing the same.

"Excuse me I like to look at the quests that are available." Nepgear said as another voice spoke in unison with Gear.

"Huh"

"Huh" both girls said hearing another voice with their own. Ace looked to the left of Nepgear to notice their new arrival. The girl had looked about the same age as Nepgear (In body perspective considering Nepgear was a goddess so he had no idea how old she really was, and he wasn't going to break one of life's sacred rules) Anyway she had long black hair, with some of it in pigtail with black and blue ribbons, she wore a black dress with blue lining, the dress also had a white lined circle connecting it to her collar, long black fingerless gloves, and black boots.

"You're both here to do quests too?" the girl asked.

"Yeah we are and before you ask we are not a couple" Ace said, a bit annoyed from the teasing he got, as the girl put her hands up in defense.

"Hey I wasn't going to, but are you sure about this, I mean you're both kids"

"H-huh but you're a kid too." Nepgear said in defense.

"I'm an exceptional exception. You both have no idea how tough." The girl said. "But I need to get stronger so I can…"

"So you can…?"

"Uh, nothing we are you two looking for quests to do?" The girl said obviously not wanting to talk about her reason's any more.

"I want to help the people of this nation and regain shares for the CPU's" Nepgear said.

"Wow aren't we serious. That speech makes you sound like a goody two shoes honor student."

"W-what the goodness is wrong with being serious with a serious problem?" Nepgear said with shock and anime blank white eyes.

"Hahaha! Sorry, Sorry, I haven't talked to a girl my age in a while." The blackette admitted to Gear.

"Come to think of it, it's been a while for… No, I've never met a girl my age before. Everyone's one older than me." Nepgear said.

"Well my name is Uni. What's yours" Uni asked.

"Name's Ace." Ace said.

"I'm Nepgear, I hope we can become friends Uni." Nepgear said smiling brightly.

"Nepgear and Ace huh? Alright you two since we're acquainted now, you both want to complete a quest as a team?" Uni asked.

"You mean, you, me, and Ace?"

"Yeah, I always do this stuff alone, so it might be a good change of pace to try it with others."

"Yeah okay that sounds like fun but before I ask can I bring some other good friends along I hate to worry them?"

"Sure I guess I don't mind."

* * *

(Later)

"And that is how we ended up getting Uni on our team" Ace said as he finished explaining to IF and Compa. They currently were in the dungeon were the quest needed them to be according to it, an unknown monster was causing havoc around the area for the few members that are still doing quest work., the place had high land and below them was water the far can see, this place is the Rebeat Resort.

"Wow, so you made a cute little friend while we were at the guild?" Compa said smiling.

"Oh so you weren't kidding about having other with you to do quests." Uni said. "I guess that's to be expected, I mean those arms are like paper thin."

"N-nuh-uh! I'm not weak… Well maybe a little but." Gear said tapping her fingers together.

"Yeah, Yeah, Enough already. Don't start that self-deprecating nonsense again." IF said.

"Well with the five of us together this quest will be a joke let's get it over with." Uni saidas they walked away but didn't notice a certain grey girl spying.

"They made it here already At this rate they'll totally be in my way." Underling said. "Fine, I'll just finish them off before they know what hit them and this time Pinky will get." Behind Underling was a rider with yellow eye pieces with a black body suit, red lines, metal chest plate, and a belt with many tech equipment's on it.

"So Uni do you know the history of this place, I mean this place doesn't fit Lastation machinery look, no offence to the nation of course." Ace said trying to make conversation.

"Well…"

_**KABOOOOOOOOOOM! **_ Suddenly an explosion went off shaking the area.

"What the hell was that?!" Uni exclaimed in shock.

"Run for your lives!" A man screamed as an explosion occurred a distance.

"What's wrong?" IF asked the person running.

"Some person in bronzes crab like armor and tried to kill me with some freaky bronze crab."

'_A crab armored man._" Ace thought… wait crab styled armor man.

"A crab you sure you weren't seeing things a crab monster would be in another monster area spawn point" IF said.

"I know what I saw, I'm getting the heck out of here!" the man said running as Ace took off.

"Ace, what the heck are you doing?!" Uni yelled as Ace ran toward the explosion.

'_Only one monster is a metallic crab and has a person with the same armor.'_ Ace thought running fast before arriving on the scene. "I was right." He said as the girls caught up to him.

"A crab?!" Uni shouted in shock seeing Kamen Rider Scissor and his Mirror Monster, Volcancer.

"Ace what is that?!" IF exclaimed.

"Kamen Rider Scissor" Ace said.

"Another rider" Nepgear said in shock.

"Yeah but nothing like Kuuga and my sempai, he's evil." Ace growled remembering how Masashi fed anyone who tried to unravel the murder of Kaga, he was the first evil rider of the Ryuki series.

"Ehhhh Mr. Crab is evil?!" Compa exclaimed with full white eyes like in anime.

"Trust me he is." Ace said.

"Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?!" Uni exclaimed, being the one out of the loop.

"Later, right now I'll take care of him." Ace said pulling out his Decadriver.

"What's that supposed to do?" Uni asked raising her eyebrow. Ace merely attached the driver to his waist as the Ride Booker appeared on his belt. "Eh"

Ace pulled out his Decade card as he opened his driver. "Henshin!"

"Henshin?"

**Kamen Ride: Decade**

Ace, this time, had the rider symbols in front of him as they symbols became his armor when he ran through them as the card appeared colliding with his mask coloring his armor.

"EEEEHHHHH?!" Uni yelled in shock seeing Ace transform into Decade.

"Girls take care of Volcancer, I'll take care of Scissors" Ace said as he ran forward punching Scissors.

"Hey hold it!" Uni yelled wanting answers but instead the Crab like mirror monster roared and charged at her. "Ugh I'll deal with this later." She said before pulling a sniper rifle.

Volcancer roared but Nepgear slashed it with her sword as IF slashed with her Quatars, but was caught by the pincers as it slammed her to the ground. Compa shot acid from her Syringe with Uni's rifle.

Meanwhile with Decade, he was shoved back by Scissors who pulled out a card from his deck and opened up his Scissor Visor card slot.

**Strike Vent**

Soon after the V-buckles announcement pincers like similar to Volcancer appeared flying through the air and attached to Scissor's other hand. Scissors slashed Decade multiple times as he was struck by the Scissor Pincers.

"Looks like I'll have to turn it up a notch." Decade said pulling out his Kuuga card.

**Kamen Ride: Kuuga**

The belt made a sound similar to Kuuga's Arcle before the Decade armor became Kuuga Mighty Form, but simplicity sake we'll call it D-Kuuga.

"Eh he became Kuuga!" Compa exclaimed in shock seeing the rider they face before but know with Ace looking like the exact rider except for the Decade belt on him instead of Kuuga's belt.

"Compa focus the crab!" Uni shouted as she shot Volcancer, but it rushed right through and grabbed IF by the neck. "IF!"

"Gack" IF got out with pincer crushing her neck, but suddenly Volcancer let go as it screamed? , jumping into the air with Compa's Syringe behind where it was.

"Oh look likes someone's been a bad patient." Compa said with a sickly sweet tone, as Uni made a note to not make her angry when she is holding that needle.

D-Kuuga had been punching the Crab Rider away from him, as Scissors used the pincers he equipped, and grabbed one of D-Kuuga's hand's and decked him in the stomach with his visor.

"Close combat, bad idea." Ace said pulling out another card with Kuuga on it but instead was in Pegasus Form. "Then I'll use this."

**Form Ride: Kuuga; Pegasus**

With the sound of the Arcle coming from the belt Ace went into Kuuga's Pegasus Form, materializing the Pegasus Bow gun that came with the form, but for Decade he didn't need to use another weapon or object to create it.

D-Kuuga fired off shots from his gun as Scissors was forced back due to the fact that he was a close combat fighter; there was also the fact that Volcancer was occupied with the girls. Ace fired off more shots from his gun before shooting behind him getting Volcancer who was trying to go after Uni. But thanks to his heightened senses he didn't have see behind his back to make a good shot at the mirror monster.

"HAAAAH Mirage Dance!" Gear yelled delivering her special skill attack at the monster. Uni fired off a large sniper shot that blast the Crab.

"Demonic Flames" IF yelled as she burned the monster with hellish flames as it screamed in pained.

**Final Attack Ride: K-K-Kuuga**

"Taaaaake this" Ace yelled as he delivered a powerful arrow shot from his gun sending Scissors flying into his Mirror Monster. "Okay now too…" Suddenly before his eyes the veil that brought him here passed over Scissors and Volcancer making them disappear. "Da hell."

"Where they go?" Nepgear asked seeing the enemies vanish.

"I don't know." Ace said but in his mind. _'A dimensional veil but that's Decade and Diends thing but also… GOD DAMMIT DON'T TELL ME NARUTAKI IS HERE?!' _Ace thought in horror while powering down, the last thing he wanted was to be the target of that man of all people telling everyone he was a destroyer.

"Ace you ok, you look like someone pushed in a pit of spike while you're in blue armor." Compa said.

"No I'm good." Ace said calming down, there was no way Narutaki was here, if he was that went the original Decade, Tsukasa, Natsumi, Yusuke, and Daiki would be here. But then who summoned Scissors here.

"Okay, now can someone explain what's going on here?!" Uni exclaimed as everyone looked at each other.

* * *

(One explanation later…)

"So basically you're a man in hot pink armor fighting these Kamen Riders?" Uni asked for clarification.

"DAMN IT'S NOT PINK IT'S MAGENTA!" Ace said flipping out, yeah it looked like it was pink, but it was magenta damn it, hell the wiki even said it was magenta.

"It looks pink to me." Uni shrugged.

"Yes, it does kinda look pink." Compa said.

"It does look a bit pinkish sorry." IF said.

"GACK" Ace flinched before going down on all fours having a color fail. Nepgear can only look on apologetically at her team's only male member.

"Sorry we didn't tell you Uni." Nepgear apologized.

"Meh it's alright, I probably wouldn't have believed it myself without seeing it." Uni waved off.

"In any case the monster is just up ahead." IF said as they all walked away from the battle.

The same man from the beginning of the chapter was looking at the scene from afar feeling disappointment that Scissor was just useless against Decade before he vanished.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Ace and co had found the location of where the monster was last seen and what they saw was freaky.

"What the heck." Uni said, scattered around the area were piles of ash everywhere.

"Ash?" IF said as she scooped up some.

"Someone finished there cleaning ha-a-a-aAchoo." Compa sneezed. Ace looked at the ash before thinking in his head according to IF monsters here don't leave ash behind when they kill people so what could…

"**RAAGGGH**" something yelled as Ace rolled out of the way of a punch that would've made him an imprint of himself in the ground, while the girls took a look at the monster.

The thing had a light grey skin body with shoulder plates curving up like horns, like heavy armor around its body and its face shaped like a rhino. This was a Rhino Orphnoch.

"Orphnoch course, really never was a fan of the Faiz series." Ace commented as the Rhino human hybrid looked at them.

"I think we found our monster." IF said as everyone drew their weapons as Ace pulled out his driver.

"Henshin" Ace shouted.

**Kamen Rider: Decade**

Upon the announcement from the driver the symbol and armor images formed before transforming Ace into Decade once again.

"**RAAAAAAAH"** the monster screamed before charging at the team making everyone scattered.

"This thing must have no brains and all brawn" Uni said as she fired off a few shots but barely made it flinch.

"HAAAAAAA" Nepgear yelled as she performed a mirage dance, before IF came in with a slash attack with Decade.

**Attack Ride: Slash**

Decade went in for more as he used his slash card for more powerful strikes cracking as the beast staggered back from the high damaging move before it slammed IF into Compa, who was staying back to heal anyone hurt. The monster then blasted the both of them with an energy blast as an explosion appeared where they were sending them flying a bit but not into the water.

"IF, Compa!" Nepgear yelled in terror.

"YAAROOOO" Decade screamed in Japanese he learned from watching Kamen Rider episodes; he then began to blast the Rhino Orphnoch with his ride booker in gun mode like Ryutaros, crazy like.

"Venom Shot!" Uni yelled as she fired of a poison filled attack. Nepgear meanwhile was checking on IF and Compa who were bruised but not out. Compa immediately used First Aid healing their injuries, before shooting the monster with acid from here syringe as IF slashed her opponent. Then Uni fired off more bullets at the crack pieces of Armor causing major damage.

"Paralyze shot!" she shouted with the next shot paralyzing the enemy.

"This will end it." Decade stated.

**Final Attack Ride: D-D-Decade**

Several copies of the card appeared in front of Decade lining up in front of him aiming at the enemy, he then pointed his blaster at the Orphnoch.

"Dimension Blast." Ace yelled as he fired an energy blast through the final attack ride cards getting bigger and stronger, before it reached the last one hitting its mark.

"**RAAAAAAAAAH"** the Faiz series monster screamed as blue flames erupted from its wound before it turned to ash leaving nothing of it remaining.

"We did it!" Nepgear cheered with joy

"There all done." Uni said "What did I tell you easy or what." Decade had to admit the usual monster would take a bit longer for the series but this was easy with the 5 of them working together.

"We finished so fast Uni you really are strong."

"Same goes to you Gear better than I thought anyway. Nowhere near as strong as me though." Uni said the last part under her breath.

"Aw know you're flattering me."

"Heehee, those two are such close friends already." Compa said giggling.

"Looks that way. It's the first time since we've seen a sincere smile from Nepgear since we rescued her." IF noticed.

"Yeah some like Uni is exactly what Nepgear needed after three years of hell in that place." Decade said

"But I'm a bit jealous too… I've known Nepgear way longer, than that girl." Compa said.

"Oh stop it don't get jealous over kids being kids." IF said as Decade walked toward Gear and Uni.

"The hell you brats think you're doing having a picnic in the middle of a dungeon?" A familiar voice said.

"Huh"

**BAM **

"GAAAAAH"

"IF, Compa" Nepgear exclaimed as the three turned to see IF and Compa knocked out with a familiar face over them.

"Heh, I got rid of the chaperones with barely any effort at all. Next up you stupid little brats." Underling smirked as the same rider that was with her before was next to her.

"Faiz" Decade said, having yet to power down.

"Who's this?" Uni asked.

"I think her name is Underling, one of the low ranking peons of ASIC." Gear said, ticking off said peon.

"Argh, I told you to stop calling me that." Underling snapped with anime tic marks.

"The one next is Faiz, he's the reason why I'm here." Decade said.

"ASIC huh, stand back Nepgear let me handle her." Uni said stepping forward.

"No way I'm fighting her too, I can't let what she did to my friends slide." Nepgear said, angry this time.

"Tch I can deal with you two meanwhile, hey Faiz get pinky." Underling said.

"IT'S MAGENTA DAMN IT!" Decade roared before being forced away from the girls by Faiz.

"Now to take care of… what the hell?!" Underling yelled as Decade looked from his struggle with Faiz to see the two girls transform.

…

…

… WAIT TWO!

Uni was covered in the same lights as Nepgear revealing a new form. Her hair had gotten shorter and white with the pigtails now curled up into drill like shapes, her dress was replaced with a one piece black swimsuit, black boots reaching up to her upper thighs and gloves reaching up to her upper arms.

"No way Uni's a CPU but that means…" Decade's thought process was interrupted by Faiz's knee to his stomach. "Gah okay then you want to play like that fine." Decade delivered round house kick sending Faiz away who recovered midair. Decade then ran at Faiz who flick his wrist like the original one as he prepared his fist, as both riders punched each other.

Uni and Nepgear saw each other in their transformed states but decided they had to save the talking for later, for they had an Underling to beat.

"Oi author I'm no underling quit calling me that I got enough of that in the game."

("Zip it, you don't speak to the one who can replace with someone else in this story")

"Lousy author… one of these days." Underling grumbled before Uni blasted her with her large gun, as Nepgear slashed with her gunblade as Underling blocked it this time learning a bit from the last fight, but forgot it was a GUN~blade. Nepgear fired off some rounds at her chest causing Underling to stagger back as Uni fired off another round.

Decade had been in a martial arts fight with Faiz as he prayed to the lord Faiz could use Axel Form because if he did he would have nothing to counter it.

**Single Mode**

Faiz had changed his phone into blaster mode firing shots at Decade, who blocked with his ride booker.

"Gonna need some defense." Ace said opening up his booker and taking out a Kuuga card.

**Form Ride: Kuuga Titan**

With the sound of the Arcle from his belt, Ace had switched to the grey purple form of Kuuga Titan armed with Titan Sword. D-Kuuga swung the blade at Faiz who jumped back and fired off more shot, before typing in numbers.

**Charge**

Faiz waited a bit for his phone to charge up, but Ace wasn't going to let that happened. Ace swung at Faiz with the sword but got blasted instead by something other then the Phone blaster.

"Huh" Ace looked to his right to see Faiz's battle robot. "Seriously the Auto Vajin,"

The robot rocketed straight, after throwing Faiz his sword, at Ace who pulled his sword out for defence as the robot pushed him back near the edge of the lake.

"I rather not swim thank you" Ace snapped before using the Titan form's strength to throw it aside.

Faiz began to clash with D-Kuuga sword for sword as they tried to overpower each other, Faiz edge against the Titan Sword. The Phi symbol rider slashed Ace with the Faiz Edge who took the slash with the good defense that Titan form had, Ace swung the Titan sword right at his foe before.

"Eat this" Uni yelled using her sniper again as Nepgear fired of her own shots at Underling. "And now Venom Shot!" Uni fired off a round that laced with poison.

"Gah poison you little piece of…" Underling growled feeling her strength being sapped.

"Now Paralyze shot!" Uni yelled as she fired off a shot paralyzing Underling.

"This will end it." Nepgear said as she dive bombed Underling with a major sword strike.

"Gaaah" Underling screamed as she was sent back flying.

With D-Kuuga he was slashing his opponent as Faiz was forced on the defensive, the Auto Vajin rushed as D-Kuuga but he kicked Faiz away and turn slashed the Auto Vajin before slashing 3 more times before one last slash sent it away before D-Kuuga turned toward Faiz.

D-Kuuga immediately pulled out and slotted in the final attack ride card.

**Final Attack Ride: K-K-Kuuga.**

"Calamity Titan!" D-Kuuga yelled as energy charged the sword before he stabbed Faiz, who screamed in pain before he exploded with his card appearing as it burned away in black flames like Kuuga did.

The Ride Booker opened up as the Faiz cards regains their images for Axel form, Final attack, and Final form ride included. "At least I can counter Kabuto riders now." Ace said as he powered down and went back to Nepgear and Uni. But he didn't notice the Auto Vajin still behind him for some reason.

"Damnit, this has to be considered cheating! 2 CPU candidates against one normal person, you'll all pay!" Underling yelled before Uni blasted her into the sky. "AHH I'M BLASTING OOOOOOFF!"

_**DING**_

"Nepgear… you're a…" Uni said at a loss for word now.

"You too Uni…? Then you must be Lastation's CPU candidate. We came here looking for you. " Nepgear said.

"Tch"

"Could you please help us? We want to save the CPU's ,our sisters, and protect Gamindustri." Nepgear said as Ace arrived back from his fight as she offered a hand.

"Stay away from me!" Uni snapped slapping Gear's hand away.

"Huh?"

"Why. Why are you here and not my sister huh?!" Uni demanded.

"Well… that's "

"She's didn't let me go along three years ago…, I could've saved them if I went! I could've done what you couldn't!" Uni yelled in anger.

"That's enough Uni!" Ace yelled getting in front of Gear. "Yes, Nepgear was unable to help your sister but she's doing her best now help them, and also all 5 of them were beaten down and capture like it was nothing. Do you really think you could've helped them against a foe like that, one who took your sister Noire and the other CPU's, huh?!"

"Shut up! You both don't know anything besides if you're a Kamen Rider who help's people why didn't you do a thing?!" Uni roared as she generated wings similar to Gear and the other CPU's and began to fly. "I never want to see the both of you ever again!" and with that she was gone.

"Wait Uni!" Nepgear called out but it was no use.

"Ouch Underling ambushing use from behind" IF groaned regaining consciousness with Compa.

My head's gonna have a big bump… wait where's Uni?" Compa said the CPU candidate gone.

"Uni…" Nepgear whispered sadly.

"Gear" Ace said seeing Gear lose her friend so fast. What the team didn't see was someone glaring at them.

"Looks like I was wrong in using her, Faiz, and Scissors," the figure from before said as he was far from Nepgear and co's sight, "Looks like I need to use more special methods," With that the man stretched out his hand creating the same veil from before as it appeared in fronts of the team.

"Now what?!" IF shouted as the veil revealed a familiar young man, to Ace, in a black and red lined NEVER outfit from the Kamen Rider W movie.

"Oh crap!" Ace shouted in shock, why did he have to be here?

"Decade, You will be defeated by my hands." Daido Kasumi said as he attached his Lost Driver, before bringing out a white USB object with a yellow E on it.

**Eternal**

"Henshin" Daido said as he activated the lost driver.

**Eternal**

Lightning Spark out as white pixels attached to the man, giving him white armor with the eye pieces being yellow and with a trident styled on the helmet with a black cap attached to him and a vest that had many Maximum Drive slots and more appeared on his upper right arm and on the upper left leg, the gauntlets were blue and styled like flames at the end as it reached his upper arms.

"Kamen Rider Eternal." The W series dark movie rider declared holding the Eternal Edge weapon.

"Great, I didn't want to face Dark movie Riders so soon." Ace growled as he got out his driver for the third time today, as IF and Compa brought out their weapons, while Nepgear shakily held her weapon still emotionally hurt from Uni's departure.

"Prepare to feel Hell itself." Eternal said as he rushed at the four fighters.

_The image freezes on Eternal's helmet as it appears on the Decadriver before it closes with the Faiz symbol lit up._

* * *

**Next Time Hyper Dimension Decade.**

Eternal: Now enjoy you're hell.

Nepgear: ACE!

Ace: GAAAAAH

IF: You need to rest.

Ace: I can't, I'm the only one who can stop him!

Nepgear: Please don't do this!

**The Rider from Hell.**

Ace: Nepgear I have to do this. I can't let anyone die. Because I'm a Kamen Rider now!

* * *

**Omake (2) What happened at the cave.**

"Are you sure this cave is a shortcut to Lastation Compa?" Ace asked as they gave Compa direction duty.

"I'm sure Ace the nice man said that the cave would cut our time traveling to Lastation down." Compa said before bumping into something. "Oof"

"What the" Ace said as IF got out her Quatars.

"Great that in the way." IF said as she slashed it multiple times but cut off something in the process.

"Fur" Nepgear asked while Ace picked it up and widened his eye to the size of dinner plate.

"Girl I think I know why this would cut down or time traveling." Ace said in fear.

"Why?" IF said still slashing the 'thing' in the way.

"That's no boulder."

"GRRRRRRR" it said as IF froze as everyone turned around toward the thing seeing a...

"Bear" Gear squeaked at the brown beast.

"RAAAAAAAAAAH" the bear roared at them pissed.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN" Ace screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" everyone screamed as they ran for their lives.

"COMPA, IF WE LIVE YOU ARE NEVER USING A MAP AGAIN!" IF screamed while the bear nearly bit her.

"LESS TALK MORE RUNNING!" Nepgear scream as they ran for it to Lastation.


	4. The Rider From Hell

The only thing I own is my OC.

I plan to have other Hesei Riders join Ace and co in the future but right now I am letting you all decide. You may submit your OCs and choose what rider they will become here is the OC sheet

Name:

Gender:

Rider they will be: Drive, OOO, Agito, and Diend have been taken sorry. (You may choose Primary, Secondary, Good Movie rider [Examples: Kamuro, Skull, Femme, New Den O, maybe anti ones like Idunn and Rey], and Extra Riders.)

OC bio: (They may be from either Ace's world or the HyperDimension)

Appearance:

Note: If you wish for W (Double) you must submit two OCs instead of one otherwise he or she will be Joker or Cylcone.

Note 2: I plan to do a Symphogear Kamen Rider Crossover which rider will the main character will be is going to be decided by poll so please vote for your favorite one.

* * *

**So Far on HyperDimension Decade**

_?: Defeat Decade but don't kill him_

_Ace: This Lastation_

_Uni: I'm Uni._

_Underling: What the hell?!_

_Uni: Nepgear… you're a…_

_Nepgear: Could you please help us?_

_Uni: I never want to see the both of you again._

_Eternal: Prepare to fell Hell itself_

* * *

"Henshin- whoa!" Ace shouted as he narrowly avoided a strike from Eternal.

**Kamen Ride: Decade**

Decade pull out his ride booker and put it sword mode as he clashed with Eternal's dagger, the Eternal Edge. Eternal merely kicked Ace back before he blocks Nepgear's sword strike.

IF went on the offensive as she slashed Eternal but the white rider merely blinded her with his cape. Eternal then slashed IF before taking out a Gaia memory.

**Unicorn**

Eternal then placed the memory in a maximum drive slot near his arm.

**Unicorn: Maximum Drive**

"RAAAAAH" Eternal yelled as he delivered an energy drill punch at IF, who was just nicked by it but the force of the punch sent her flying near the each of the platform. Decade and Nepgear tried to slash him but found it hard to even hit him.

"Hold still you!" Decade shouted as he tried to slash Eternal. The white rider decided to counter attack Decade and Nepgear with multiple slashes.

"RAAAAAH" Eternal roared as he sent Ace and Gear flying backwards. Nepgear tried to get up but froze upon seeing Eternal, with flames surrounding him like he was the devil's incarnate, again as his image was replaced with the person who defeat her and the CPU's years ago.

"N-n-no stay away" Gear begged crawling backward.

"It ends now" Eternal said as he pulled out his Eternal memory and placed it in the Maximum Drive slot on his side.

**Eternal: Maximum Drive**

Eternal had his leg blaze with blue flames before he jumped for a rider kick.

"NEPGEAR NO" Decade yelled as he ran right in front of Eternal's Rider Kick and Nepgear crossing his arms.

"HAAAAH" Eternal roared as he hit his mark as the kick pushed Ace back as bit as he growled trying to stand his ground before he was sent flying.

"ACE" Nepgear screamed in horror.

"Now enjoy Hell." Eternal said turning away giving a thumbs down while an explosion occurred behind him.

"GAAAAAAH" Decade yelled as he was sent flying again from explosion of the finisher before ending up on his back, automatically powering down, beaten, battered, and bruised like hell.

"Ace!" Nepgear screamed as she ran toward Ace, who was barely conscious by the finisher.

"It's your turn next." Eternal said as he went forward when something hit him. Eternal looked behind him to see something.

"Auto… Vajin" Ace got out as he saw it ram Eternal into the ocean and transformed into a familiar bike, Decade's bike to be exact the Machine Decader. IF saw this and knew this was their chance to retreat, so she hopped on the bike as it drove toward Ace and Gear.

"Nepgear, we're getting out of here." IF said as Compa hopped on the bike too.

"R-right" Gear said as she picked up Ace onto her back and began to fly away.

"Iffy do you known how to ride this?" Compa asked.

"I have my own bike buts it's in repair shop right now. Let's hope this thing can ride well." IF said before revving up the Machine Decader, as she and Compa raced away from Eternal with Nepgear flying.

"Ace please hold on" Nepgear pleaded as Ace fell unconscious from all his wounds.

Eternal, who jumped out of the ocean, glared as he prepared to follow them but got blasted from behind he turned to see someone in the shadows with lens lit up, holding up a gun but couldn't what the thing looked like.

"Sorry I can have you follow him so you can play with me instead." The figure said as he brought out a small orange mini car.

* * *

**Cue Journey through the Decade**

**(Instrumental)** The destroyer of Worlds; Decade what will he see as he travels to save one. Card flew out of the picture of the last scene as they flew into Decade's mask, who stood in a white area with data codes in the backround and picture films.

**(Miageru Hoshi)** Ace is seen walking down an alley in Planeptune's main city holding the Decade card.

**(Sorezonere no kishi ga kagayaite) **Ace looks at the card before it flashes to the other Kamen riders from Kiva to Kuuga. Nepgear is seen looking at the sky from the Basillicom as she remembers her sister.

**(Seiza no you)** IF is seen by her bike with Compa as their other allies are seen flashing on screen.

**(Sen ga musubu shunkan hajumaru legend) **Uni, Ram, and Rom and the Oracles for each land are seen looking at the entrance of Planeptune's main city as darkened images of the Heisei riders are seen with only their eye pieces in color.

**(Oorora yurameku jikuu koeta)** All of the CPUs are seen held captive ASIC commanders appear in front of them at the graveyard.

**(Tobikomu meisou suru Parallel World)** Ace freezes up as he falls into nothingness while the suits of each rider appear on his right side before it ends with Decade. The scene switches to Ace preparing to transform with the other CPU candidates.

**(On the road Daremo tabi no tochuu)** Decade stands with the IF, Compa, and Nepgear (in HDD form) weapons out as they are surrounded by monsters as Decade charges forward with his Ride Booker in sword mode.

**(Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame) **IF slashes the monster with her weapon alongside Compa as Nepgear fires at the monsters with her Gun-blade

**(Atarashii yoake to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou)** Decade skids to a stop before seeing silhouettes of 6 more riders before they vanish as he and Nepgear face down the Deity of Sin in the Gamindustri graveyard as they ready their finishers.

**(Mokugeki se yo)** Decade and Nepgear are seen on the Machine Decader riding off.

**(Journey through the Decade)** The two ride into a silver veil as it shatters with the 9 Hesei riders in battles pose behind them before they go in clockwise order with the four CPUs in the separate corners of the screen as the title appears

* * *

**The Rider From Hell.**

IF, Compa, and Nepgear had finally got away from Eternal and immediately brought Ace to a hospital. The doctors saw how bad Ace was immediately put him on a stretcher.

"Please wait here." The doctor said as they took Ace inside. Nepgear, meanwhile, was looking at the doors as tears began to well up.

"Ge-Ge" Compa said as she saw her CPU candidate friend in emotional pain first she lost Uni then Ace had taken a blow for her.

In the operation room the doctors were producing all the healing items they had and stopping the blood from bleeding out of his wounds while Ace's hand twitched bit.

* * *

_(Meanwhile with Eternal…)_

Daido growled as he limped away from an area, he was fighting Decade before suddenly someone interrupted his fight what was worse was that he only had his Eternal, Unicorn, and Zone memories but couldn't go into his final form for some reason, in short he had to flee from the other rider that appeared.

"I see you noticed" the white rider looked behind him to see someone in a black coat. "You feel that your power is weaker than before well that is because of me, I can have you disobeying me Eternal." The man obviously pissed off the NEVER subject who brought out his Lost Driver ready to kick his ass but the man suddenly vanished before appearing before his face and sent him flying backwards with a single punch. "You will listen to me Eternal, and you will obey or I will make your life a true hell." The man brought out the Eternal memory.

"Now then, do we have a deal?" The man grinned wickedly at Eternal who growled and nodded "Good now then I want you to draw out Decade and don't worry about holding back just make sure I see him." _'And soon his powers will be mine.'_

* * *

_Ace groaned as he felt like he had a bus dropped, he stood up as he looked around only to see fog all around him "What happened?" the last thing he remembered was fighting Eternal and then…_

"_Gear" Ace looked around all panicky "Where Nepgear?" Suddenly Ace remember what happened, he took the hit for Nepgear. "That's right I took the hit for Gear, but Eternal he's still out there." Ace looked down how could he be Decade, he was supposed to be the strongest rider out of all the Heisei Riders but still he was newbie compare to Eternal and the other riders._

"_What chance do I have?" Ace looked himself he was no Tsukasa, nor Gaim, W or even Drive. Suddenly Ace heard footsteps as he looked to see 7 silhouettes staring at him. "Who are you?" Ace asked when six of them took out some items and threw them to Ace as he caught them. "What the…"_

_Ace was now holding 6 items in his hand._

_A black USB with a J on it in purple flames: the Joker Gaia Memory from Kamen Rider W._

_A red medal with the image of a hawk on it: the Taka (Hawk) Core Medal from Kamen Rider OOO._

_A switch with a button up top and a number 1 on it with the image of a rocket: the Rocket Switch from Kamen Rider Fourze._

_A ring with a red ruby also having a little piece that looked like goggles for it: the Flame Style Ring from Kamen Rider Wizard. _

_A pad lock with an orange image on it with the code LS-07 on it with the black lock on it: the Orange Lockseed from Kamen Rider Gaim._

_The last one was a red toy mini car with white lines and yellow lights on the front: the Speed Shift Car from Kamen Rider Drive._

"_These are the…" Ace realized they were transformation Items for the Neo Heisei Riders, but as soon he knew that the people began to leave, "Hey wait, what do I do with these?" _

"_Use them to carve your future." Someone said as the silhouettes disappeared._

"_No wait" Ace yelled as the area became pure white._

* * *

Ace sharply opened his eyes as he groaned sitting back up, he saw that he was in a hospital he groaned as he got up weakly from the wound he received against Eternal and felt his hand gripping something and saw 6 cards in his hand, the cards were sealed like the other ones but he could make out the riders.

"W, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, and Drive cards." Ace said seeing the head outlines, he didn't think that he could use the Neo Heisei riders' abilities he was also surprised with Drive being in his card collection considering he was taken from Earth when Drive had just achieved type Tridoron in episode 33.

"Ace." He heard Nepgear say as he looked to see her, IF, and Compa at the entrance of the room.

"Gear girls." Ace groaned as he propped himself up.

"ACE" Nepgear yelled as she ran and brought him into a hug.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW. NEPGEAR PLEASE MY WOUNDS!" Ace yelled in pain.

"Sorry." Nepgear said easing up on the hug but didn't let go. "But you had us worried for goodness sake."

"I'm sorry girls I just move when I saw… ETERNAL! Where is he what happened?!" Ace realized in panic that he was still out.

"I don't know he didn't follow us when we fled?" Compa said as Ace began to force himself out of bed after Nepgear had let go. "What are you doing Ace?"

"What does it look like I going to search for Eternal." Ace but winced after felling pain in his arm.

"Not with those wounds. You need to rest." IF pointed out. "Doctors orderssaid that you can walk but you need to take it easy to fully heal."

"But Eternal could…" Ace could finish as Compa gave off a dark aura.

"Doctor's orders if you want Nurse Compa to try and experiment on ways to make you heal faster I'll be glad too." Compa said sweetly as the other shook in fear of the aura she was giving off. Ace also didn't want that huge needle in who knows where since IF told him Compa was a bit of a clutz.

"Ok I'll stay, I'll stay, just keep the needle away!" Ace yelped as he got back in his original position.

"Ace why did you want to go after him, he's dangerous I think we should avoid him for now." Nepgear said. She was still traumatized by what happened 3 years ago and Eternal just somehow brought it all back.

"I can't I'm the only one who can stop him." Ace said. He had the power of one of the most powerful Kamen Rider in the Heisei line up next to the Neo Heisei ones like Gaim and the rider lockseeds so Decade was the more likely one to defeat him and the fact that Eternal was powerful even without all his T2 Gaia Memory, just a couple could make him even more dangerous and deadly.

"Ace you can't just go after him when you just got wounded in battle, besides I bet Eternal is just as tired." IF said but got stares from Compa and Nepgear. "What"

"Iffy I think you may have said something to invoke Murphy's Law." Compa said.

"Really Murphy's Law I don't believe in that…"

**KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

Suddenly a giant explosion occurred near them shaking the building they were in, IF gave a look at the trio. "Don't you say a word," she simply said

"Look outside!" Nepgear said as they saw out the window was Eternal attacking from the roof of a building.

"Eternal seriously" IF growled why did Murphy have to come at them full force.

"What do we do Iffy?" Compa asked.

"Only thing we can do, stop him from destroying the city."

"AHHHHHHH" Nepgear screamed as the two turned to see Nepgear looking at Ace's bed which was now empty.

"Ace is gone!" Compa yelled in shock.

"Idiot! He must be going after Eternal then." IF growled, Ace was obviously the type to think about others before himself in a situation like this.

"We have to hurry before he get himself hurt or worse." Nepgear said not wanting to think of what would happen if Eternal wasn't merciful on Ace's life.

* * *

Ace ran, ignoring his wounds, as he saw people run with Eternal blowing things up one by one, he knew why Eternal was attacking, to draw him out. As he ran to where Eternal most likely was IF, Compa, and Nepgear all running after Ace to stop him from doing something stupid.

"Come out Decade or everyone here will see hell!" Eternal said.

'_I have to do this no one else should get hurt because of me.' _Ace as he took out his driver attaching it to his waist while taking out his card when Nepgear suddenly grabbed his wrist.

"Please Ace don't do this." Nepgear begged. "Please let us handle it while you rest."

"Nepgear I have to do this. I can't let anyone die, because I'm a Kamen Rider now." Ace said with determination as he removed Gear's hand from his. "Now stand back all of you."

"HENSHIN" he shouted.

**Kamen Ride: Decade**

In a flash Decade had appeared again running right at Eternal sword drawn and ready as Eternal, hearing the transformation, ran right at his target. The two clashed sword and dagger multiple times before Eternal pulled out another two memories.

**Heat**

**Cyclone**

The two memories that Philip would use for his side of W was equipped on Eternal's maximum drive slots near his arm. Eternal then punched Decade with an added effect of a fire and wind forcing him back.

Decade brought out his Ride Booker in sword mode before charging as Nepgear kept watching with awe and concern. Ace refused to back down even with his wounds, he felt it was his duty to protect people. She was a CPU candidate it was her job to look after her nation yet she was scared of this rider yet Ace wasn't and he was fighting him.

She watched as Ace clashed with the dark Kamen Rider as they battled sword for dagger. Ace tried to deliver a head butt but Eternal jumped back as the magenta rider tried to rush him but his wounds prevented that as he winced in pain Eternal pulled out another memory.

**Accel**

Eternal began to move faster with the new Accel memory as he delivered multiple punches at Ace. Ace pulled out a more recent card in response to the Accel memory boost.

"Better end this fast." Ace said inserting the card.

**Form Rider: Faiz Axel**

In a flash of photon lining Ace became Faiz Axel form his fastest one for now. This one had a stop watch on his wrist as Ace start button on it.

**Start Up**

Immediately Ace ran faster than Nepgear's eyes could register almost at the same speed as Eternal was moving making them look like blurs. Meanwhile in Ace's eyes he felt like he was moving at the same speed as Eternal now.

D-Faiz tried to strike Eternal with a sidekick but got caught by the white rider as Eternal attacked Ace's leg but the magenta rider used his other leg to get free from Eternal. With Nepgear she saw only blurs as if they were clashing for only a second before flying past each other at blinding speed.

"Waaaaaah" D-Faiz and Gear both saw a little girl crying all alone. Eternal got his weapon out again and put in the HEAT memory.

**Heat: Maximum Drive**

"RAAAAH" Eternal yelled as he delivered a flaming energy slash right at D-Faiz.

"Crap" Ace swore, if he moved the girl would get fried and killed, immediately D-Faiz ran back and covered the girl as the attack stuck him in the back.

"GAH" he yelled as the flamed stuck him hard.

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Time Out.**

Soon D-Faiz was Decade again but the girl looked at him seeing the warrior protect her in shock and awe.

"You ok?" Ace smiled under his mask as the girl nodded. "Go find your mommy, K." the girl nodded as she ran off as he saw the girl's mom who took her away from the fighting., Decade winced in pain of the attack.

Nepgear looking on as Decade stood up and charged at Eternal again, Ace was fighting as if it was his last and was protecting people instead just trying to only beat Eternal.

"_I can't let anyone die." _

"_A Kamen Rider fights for Humanity's Freedom."_

"_I refuse to let someone be hurt because I couldn't do anything!" _ Ace was working to make sure no one was hurt and trying to live up to the title he had now been given. Gear knew now she couldn't just let fear rule her now, she immediately ran forward

Decade skidded back as Eternal walked towards him calmly before Nepgear suddenly appeared in front of him and tried to slash to him but the white rider jumped back.

"Gear what are you doing?" Decade said in shock

"Ace I'm fighting too now." Nepgear declared.

"I won't let you take on the burden alone now Ace I'm a CPU and I have duty to stop ASIC and these Dark Riders," Nepgear said holding out her sword. "I refuse to let you have this burden alone and I don't want to lose my friend either."

"Gear" Decade looked as Gear had regained her courage again.

"So please let me help." Gear said.

"Your right I'm an idiot I forgot I'm not in this alone I have you, IF, and Compa by my side." Decade said as he stood up. "So this time let's fight him together and show him what our power can do."

"Right" Gear smiled before a light shined from her body. "What the goodness." Suddenly the light came out of her body to form two cards for Decade.

"These are…" Decade looked at the cards the floated into his hand one with a yellow N symbol another card holding Nepgear's image of her human and CPU form while on the upper part of the having Nepgear's Gunblade on it and the card reading "Nepgear Gunblade". Ace immediately took the latter of the two and put it in his driver.

**Final Form Ride: N-N-Nepgear**

**(Cue Ride the Wind by Masahiro Inoue (Tsukasa Kadoya))**

"Nepgear this gonna tickle a bit." Decade said getting behind the CPU candidate.

"Ehh" Nepgear questioned before Decade SHOVED HIS HANDS INTO NEPGEAR'S BACK! "WHAT THE GOODNESS?!" she exclaimed.

"GE-GE?!" Compa exclaimed as they watched.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" IF exclaimed in shock.

Decade spread his arms out as if opening Gear's back as white machinery appeared on her back as Nepgear suddenly jumped into the air before suddenly changing into a larger version of her HDD gunblade. **(Think of the Neptune's Nepgear HDD from Neptunia V)**

"Ace what is this?!" Gear exclaimed in shock from her Gunblade form.

"This is… our new power." Decade said grabbing hold of the blade as he got used to the weight of it before charging at Eternal swinging the blade causing major damage. Eternal tried to use the Accel memory speed to get away but Decade fired energy shots from the blade causing him to be sent back. Decade rushed forward as he swung the blade at Eternal forcing him flying backwards.

"Try this now!" Decade shouted as fired lasers at Eternal who yelled in pain. "Ready to end this Gear?"

"Yeah" the gunblade said.

"All right then, Eternal!" Decade yelled as the weaken Eternal looked to see Decade holding a card with a large N on it with the words Gear written on the N. "Let this be a lesson, the dead have no place among the living."

**Final Attack Ride: N-N-Nepgear**

Energy gathered at the tip of the blade it glowed bright magenta while one card was in front of Decade a few feet away.

"**Decade Severance" **Nepgear and Decade shouted in unison as the gunblade finished charging and fired an energy blast that went through the final attack card causing it to split apart and converge onto Eternal from multiple sides.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Eternal screamed as the lasers pierced his body while his body spark with electricity and…

**KAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

Decade saw the explosion occurred where Eternal was standing as the Eternal Gaia memory flew out of the explosion before shattering into pieces before even falling to the ground. The Lost driver looked beyond repairs as well. Decade threw Gear into the air as she unfolded in midair.

**End Song**

"Whoa whoa whoa WHOA" Nepgear stammered as she fought to gain back her balance as Decade powered down as Gear fell on her butt. "A little more warning next time Ace!" Gear snapped.

"Sorry, did warn you it would tickle." Ace shrugged as Nepgear suddenly hugged him. "Gear"

"You're not alone Ace I swear I won't let you fight alone." She said honestly as Ace hugged back touched by her words. The two stood for a while just taking in the peace before...

"Excuse me, lovebirds are you done now." IF said as Ace and Gear opened their eyes wide to see IF and Compa looking at them making them separate and look away from each other blushing.

"We may want to get out of here before people start asking questions." Ace said seeing the damage from the fight before wincing as he began to feel his legs lose their ability to stand before he fell.

"ACE" Nepgear yelped as she grabbed him before he can hit the pavment.

"Sorry I think I used up all the energy I had left in that fight."

"(Sigh) Looks like it's back to bed with you." IF sighed. "Gear carry him back will you."

"R-right" Gear said.

"Don't worry Ace I'll be sure to take good care of you Nurse's honor." Compa said.

'_It's what you are going to do that makes me worried especially with that needle.' _Ace thought in a panic.

"Ace thank you I mean it." Gear said as they walked away.

"I know Gear and thank you." Ace said as he looked at the Nepgear cards he had now along with the Neo Heisei ones. "My own future huh."

Unknown to the group a red two doored car with black sides, padding, a square top, white lines that went to the headlights, two extra wheels on its wings, and a police emblem on it drove up to the place where Eternal and Decade fought as the driver car door opened up to reveal a Kamen Rider with red armor that resembled a race car, a black bodysuit, red gauntlets and boots along with silver knee pads, silver wristbands, two white lines on the helmet, the eye pieces resembled car headlight and he had a silver mouth piece. His body had a tire with a red line across it saying Type Speed on his left wrist was the shift brace and Shift Speed and across his waist was the Drive Driver.

"He did Belt-san." The man said.

"**Yes but Eternal is just the beginning of what is to come now." **The belt said with a glowing red lights that formed a face.

"Right looks like it's time to get into Top Gear." He said.

Yes Kamen Rider Drive knew what he had to do.

_The Image of Drive freezes as the Decadriver appears around it before closing with the Neo Hesisei rider Symbols on it the driver as Drive's symbol glowed._

* * *

**Next time on Hyperdimension Decade:**

Ace: I can't believe that Oracle would be more concerned about business then her own goddess and the Mascot!

?: I see you need help the name is Tanikaze Hiro.

?2: **Start your Engine!**

Nepgear: No way?!

IF: He's a…

The whole team: Kamen Rider?!

Hiro: You're under arrest!

**Who is this new Rider?**

Kamen Rider?: Let's go for a ride.

_**Destroy Everything to Connect All**_

* * *

**Omake 3: All in the cards**

Decade, Ryuki, Blade, and Gaim all sat at a poker table as they played Texas Hold'm with Decade and Ryuki on one team and Blade and Gaim on another.

"Three of a Kind." Gaim said showing his hand.

"Straight Flush" Blade smirked showing his hand as Decade and Ryuki looked at each other nervously before Decade gave a nod the Dragon Knight who took out a card and put it in his Drag Visor.

**TIME VENT**

Decade, Ryuki, Blade, and Gaim all sat at a poker table as they played Texas Hold'm with Decade and Ryuki on one team and Blade and Gaim on another. Wait a minute.

"Does anyone feel like we gone through this already." Blade asked.

"Nope" Decade and Ryuki said as the saw their hand now that Decade used Faiz Axel to get them a better hand.

"Whatever we got this." Blade said.

_Two minutes later._

"ARE YOU FREAKING KINDING ME" Blade yelled in shock he and Gaim lost all their money to Ryuki and Decade who had a full house in their hand.

"How did you do it." Gaim asked depressed.

Just got to have a trump card at least." Ryuki smirked as Decade snickered a bit.


End file.
